


Clocks and alarms

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: In the episode Neal is quick and saves the day, but what if Renee was a fraction quicker?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is written for the WC rewatch, season 2 episode 1 ‘Withdrawal’.

Diana gets up and passes the hallway. She walks up to the coffee machine and gets a cup of whatever they are selling as coffee in this place.

She can still hear Peter and Neal in the vault. They were taping everything that was being said as evidence. She was against them going in with the suspect, but Peter had convinced her it would be OK.

She can still hear Peter and Neal talking to Renee in the vault.

 

_But the box doesn't belong to one of your customers. It belongs to you. Ha, ha. I'm afraid you're mistaken. No, we did a background check on all the boxes in this vault. Did you know 213 was rented to your uncle two months ago? - I don't see why that would be a problem. I do. He died two years ago. Either it's a miracle - Or you forged his application. My money's on the latter. Okay, fine. Uh, why don't you have a look? Wow. One and a half million dollars in cash. All right. Did you know she had a gun? - I did not. Okay, get the bag. Put the money in the bag. Not a bad plan. Walker leaves your cut. All you have to do is walk out once the dust settles. Pretty good plan, I'd say. Except we figured it out. You really think you can outrun the FBI? - It's a marathon, not a sprint. He'd know. Stop talking and put the money in the bag. That was a pretty nice acting job you did for the cameras. Even the best laid plans. Shut up. Walker convinced you to help him, didn't he? He convinced me I shouldn't wait 20 years to have a mediocre pension to retire on. Why wait when I can have three times that? - Because you'll get caught. Again, he would know. Did I tell you to stop? Keep filling the bag. Could you stop doing that, please? - What? - Rubbing it in. It's very hypocritical. Well, it's not untrue. Hey. Okay, you know what? - I'm tired of this. Being held hostage?_

_Bickering with you. You're not the only one. Really? Yeah, really. Wow. Okay, maybe it is time for this partnership to end. Okay, that's fine by me. I can finally start my novel. You can barely write a parking ticket. That's very - Hey! Hold on. You really want this to end? - Do you? - I'm ready. Let's do it._

Then they heard some scuffling, two gun reports and then nothing… Diana had ordered the SWAT team in the moment she heard the word gun mentioned by Neal. She immediately called for paramedics before tearing off her earphones and jumping out of the van, following Jones who was ahead of her. When she entered the vault, Neal and Peter were on the floor, there was blood everywhere.

“I need EMT´s in here, yesterday.” She called out to no one in particular. One of the officers had handcuffed Renee and was reading her her rights, while Jones knelt next to Peter trying to stop the bleeding. He was hit in the side but conscious, she could hear Jones talking to Peter who was calling out to Neal. Diana dropped down next to Neal, he appeared to been hit square in the chest and was unconscious. Blood was bubbling up and she could hear his labored breathing.

“Come on guys, where are those paramedics?” She pushed against the wound in his chest, but blood kept seeping through her hands. Slowly Neal´s lips were turning bluish.

And then suddenly paramedics appeared on the scene and she was asked to step aside so they could assess Neal. She could hear one of the paramedic say something about a sucking chest wound. The other paramedic immediately rummaged through their bags and put what appeared to be a Vaseline covered pad on the wound. An oxygen mask was placed over his face and Neal was lifted on a back board and carried to the waiting bus. In the meantime, a second ambulance had arrived and Peter was taken care off.

Since Neal was more critically injured, they were taking him to the hospital immediately. The ambulance left while Peter’s wound was wrapped. Diana accompanied Peter, but had to stay behind once they arrived at the ER. Diana wondered if she should call Elizabeth but decided against it and wait until Peter could call himself and tell her everything is going to be OK.

That was some time ago.

She turns when she hears someone approaching.

“Hi Jones, any news?”

“Yeah, Peter will be moved to a room any minute now, we are supposed to go to the surgical ward and wait there for a room number. Neal is still in surgery.”

“OK, let´s go. This place is driving me crazy.”

 

* * *

 

Peter sighs, his side hurts and it makes him cranky. The painkillers are wearing off and he doesn´t want to take a next dose as they make him fuzzy in the brain. He wants to be clear when Neal wakes up. He didn´t have to stay at the hospital as the bullet didn´t hit anything vital, the flesh wound has been sewn and dressed and he was told to take it easy. He didn´t want to leave after visiting hours so Diana explained to the doctors that his wife is out of town and he lives in a building with only stairs, so he was admitted for the night. Diana even made sure he was placed in the same room as Neal, being that they are partners. Bless Diana.

He stares at Neal, who is still out from the anesthesia. He must have been awake in recovery, but he has been out since they wheeled him in the room. He wants to talk to Neal, make sure he is Ok, but fatigue gets the better of him and he eventually nods off.

Suddenly he is awake, wide awake, he is not sure what woke him until he can hear Neal waking up. He is moaning and he lifts his hand towards the breathing mask.

“Neal? Neal! Don´t take the mask off. Wait.”

Peter slowly gets out of bed, mindful of his stitches. He carefully places his hand on Neal´s arm so he won´t spook Neal. The touch startles Neal and he blinks open his eyes.

“Peter.” He whispers.

“Yeah, how are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

Peter smiles. “Well, you just slept hours, so please stay awake a little longer, OK?”

“OK.” Neal parrots.

When Neal doesn´t say anything, Peter looks up and sees Neal is already dozed off again. But still he smiles. Neal woke and will be OK. His recovery will take some time as will his, but they will be OK.

 

 


End file.
